marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Osborn Academy
Osborn Academy for Geniuses (often shortened to Osborn Academy) is a school for young geniuses which was founded by Norman Osborn. History After Harry was framed and suspended from Horizon High, his father, Norman Osborn decided to create a better school for him to attend. It was created at the top floor of Oscorp Tower to give the students something to look up to. The Grand Opening At the Grand Opening, many people (including Max Modell and Horizon High students) attended. Peter Parker was the last to arrive (mostly because he was pursuing the Jackal). During the tour, they witness the auditions for studentship in the school. Many were interviewed, including Alistaire Smythe, Flash Thompson, John Jameson, and Anya Corazon (even though she already attends Horizon High). Herman Schultz and his best friend, Clayton Cole, are the last to be interviewed using their sound base inventions. However, Norman tells them that the school only has room for one last student and he causes the two friends to compete against each other for that spot which came with disastrous results. This forces Peter to become Spider-Man in order to get them to stop fighting, but this only gave them the wrong idea that Spider-Man wanted the spot in the school. Later, after a fight with the Jackal, Herman and Clayton apologized to each other saying that no matter what, they would remain friends. Norman told them that Herman got the last spot. This prompts Peter and Harry to decide not to let school get between them as friends. Harry's Decision After the investigation, Harry was cleared of all charges and was allowed to return to Horizon High. They would celebrate by having a dance (at Peter's unknowing advice which the other students, except for Aleksei Sytsevich, didn't like). Before going to the dance with Peter, Norman has a talk with Harry. He tries to convince his son to continue attending Osborn Academy by telling him that Horizon High was too quick to outs him when he was framed. At the dance, after Peter gave a speech, Harry announced that he will not be returning to Horizon High and continue going to Osborn Academy much to Peter's dismay. Stark Expo Osborn Academy participated in the Stark Expo. Harry was ready to display his inventions, but his father said he changed his mind and would use the Vulture suits instead much to Harry's dismay. Known Locations Entrance After getting off the elevator from the main lobby of Oscorp Tower, you will be at the entrance to the school with a sign over it that has the school's name. The Reception Hall After going through the entrance, you enter the reception hall where you will find the classrooms and student labs. Harry Osborn's Lab After his suspension, Harry was given his lab in Osborn Academy. Here, he creates many inventions, including his glider, amour, pumpkin bombs, and much more. Alistaire Smythe's Lab After being accepted, Alistaire Smythe was given his own lab where he creates his own inventions. Adrian Toomes's Lab After taking up a teaching position at Osborn Academy, Adrian Toomes gained his own lab where he mostly does research and work on his Vulture suit. The Hanger Not much is known about the hanger other than it is where helicopters and the Oscorp private jet land and where they test the Vulture suits. Members Current Employees * Norman[[Norman Osborn| Osborn]]: Founder, Director, and CEO of Oscorp which sponsors the school * Adrian Toomes: Teacher and Researcher Former Employees *'Otto Octavius': Teacher Current Students * Harry[[Harry Osborn| Osborn]]: After he was framed and suspended from Horizon High, Norman founded the school for Harry to attend. He was already made Class President. He almost went back to Horizon High, but decided to continue at Osborn Academy at his father's insistence. * Alistaire Smythe * Herman Schultz * John Jameson * Oliver Osnick Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Laboratories Category:Oscorp Building